dendrofandomcom-20200222-history
Figaro/Items
Current Crimson Dead Keeper Crimson Dead Keeper(紅蓮鎖獄の看守) are red-coloured chains regularly used by Figaro. Its end has the shape of a pyramid. He has multiple copies and uses 6 at a time. *'Range Extension': The chain can extend its length. *'Auto Enemy Detect': The chain will automatically attack anyone within its range that Figaro designates as an enemy. In conjunction with Figaro's Superior Embryo, it can even detect a Superior Job holder specialized in stealth like Marie Adler when she is using Conceal. Absolute Cloth, Closer Absolute Cloth, Closer(絶界布　クローザー) is a Legendary special reward Figaro received for defeating the Legendary UBM, Absolute Tiger, Closer. It takes the shape of a blue long coat. *'Attack-type Slash Barrier'(攻性斬撃結界): An active skill that creates a barrier in the shape of a blade for attacking. *'Barrier Field of Judgement'(断命絶界陣): An active skill that creates barriers to be used as a shield. Figaro sometimes uses this to create footholds to move in midair. *'Absolute Boundary'(絶界): An active skill that creates a barrier that can block any kind of external attack for a short period. However, the barrier can be bypassed via spatial manipulation. It has a cooldown time of 10 minutes. The barrier can be deactivated before the time limit if necessary. War Might Cloth (lower) War Might Cloth (lower)(武威の衣（下）) are a set of hakama that gives a large boost to STR, DEX and AGI. Unbound Sabatons, Unchain Unbound Sabatons, Unchain(不縛足　アンチェイン) are a special reward item that takes the shape of greaves that increase AGI and resistance to movement limiting debuffs. Great Ice Conquering Spear, Jokulhluap Great Ice Conquering Spear, Jokulhluap(撃氷大槍　ヨークルフロイプ) is an Ancient Legendary special reward Figaro received for defeating the UBM Jokulhluap. It takes the form of a gunlance( , lit. firing hammer style cavalry lance). Once fired, a burst of powerful ice is released from the tip of the spear, which gives the Freezing debuff to anyone it hits. Defiling Demon Sword, Peildin Defiling Demon Sword, Peildin(塵魔剣　ペイルディン) is an Ancient Legendary special reward Figaro received for defeating the UBM Peildin. It takes the form of a sword with an energy blade( , lit. intangible blade). The blade attacks are imbued with the darkness attribute and gives a continuous damage type curse debuff as well. Weathervane Hat, Weather Feather Weathervane Hat, Weather Feather(風見鶏　ウェザー・フェザー) is a special reward Figaro received for defeating the UBM Weather Feather. It takes the form of a wide brimmed hat with a feather. The hat allows Figaro to sense the killing intent of any type of creature. It can also sense dungeon traps. Passthrough Petrifier, Marble Spot Passthrough Petrifier, Marble Spot(落生化石　マーブルドロップ) is a Legendary special reward Figaro received for defeating the UBM Marble Spot. It takes the form of a pistol. Bullets fired from the gun can pass through inanimate objects and give the target the Petrification debuff. The Petrification debuff can be resisted, depending on the target's HP and END. Fang of the Brilliant Dragon, Gloria α''' '''Fang of the Brilliant Dragon, Gloria α is a special reward that Figaro obtained by defeating the first head of the Superior Unique Boss Monster Tri-Zenith Dragon, Gloria. It takes the form of an ornate broadsword. It has an attack power correction of at least 10,000. *'Fang of Gloria'( ): The sword can be clad in blinding light, which dramatically increases its attack power. *'Fang of Gloria Overdrive'( ): The sword releases a huge burst of light that can disintegrate its target. Former Singing Dragon Spear, Drag Song The Singing Dragon Spear, Drag Song(竜鳴槍　ドラグソング) was a Legendary special reward Figaro received for defeating the Legendary UBM Singing Dragon King Drag Song. It took the form of a spear. It had the ability to destroy objects with vibrational waves. As a result of Figaro using his ultimate skill, this weapon was completely depleted of resources and no longer exists. Shadow Binding Needle, Borrubara The Shadow Binding Needle, Borrubara (影縛針　ボルバラ) was a Legendary special reward Figaro received for defeating the Legendary UBM Borrubara. It took the form of a rapier. As a result of Figaro using his ultimate skill, this weapon was completely depleted of resources and no longer exists. *'Shadow Binding'(繋留影針): Applies the Binding debuff by piercing a target's shadow. This skill possesses greater power than other similar job skills. Gouging Dragon Lance, Drag Spiral The Gouging Dragon Lance, Drag Spiral (穿竜槍　ドラグスパイラル) was an Ancient Legendary special reward Figaro received for defeating the Ancient Legendary UBM Gouging Dragon King Drag Spiral. It took the form of a lance. As a result of Figaro using his ultimate skill, this weapon was completely depleted of resources and no longer exists. *'Drag Spiral'(抉り進む廻転竜牙): A skill that rotates the lance's tip at high speed to pierce the target. Shuddering Fist Bull Lament The Shuddering Fist, Bull Lament (震慟拳　ブル・ラメント) was an Ancient Legendary special reward that Figaro received for defeating the Ancient Legendary UBM Bull Lament. It took the form of a gauntlet. As a result of Figaro using his ultimate skill, this weapon was completely depleted of resources and no longer exists. *'Lament-Crash': A skill that vibrates the gauntlet to destroy any target it hits. Extinction Dragon Spear, Drag Fin The Extinction Dragon Spear, Drag Fin (滅竜槍　ドラグフィン) was a Mythical special reward that received for defeating the Mythical UBM Extinction Dragon King Drag Fin. It took the form of a short spear. As a result of Figaro using his ultimate skill, this weapon was completely depleted of resources and no longer exists. *'Drag Fin'( ): A skill that forcibly induces apoptosis in any living thing it pierces. Category:Items